


Careful, Darling, I'm Made of Broken Glass

by I_Swear_Its_Just_Me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't know how old Peter is in the MCU so I'm just going to say he's like 17, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, and Loki is like 20-ish so it's not too weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me/pseuds/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me
Summary: Peter sees Loki quite often. Loki sees him more than Peter thinks.Or, the one where Peter Parker is a Disaster Gay™ with very little understandings of his feelings, MJ is a good friend who's put up with his shenanigans for too long, and Loki is a newly inducted Avenger with heart eyes for a strange puppy of a human.ALSO: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET, I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE EXPERIENCE FOR YOU! this is for your own good. read at your own expense.





	Careful, Darling, I'm Made of Broken Glass

The first time Peter had seen him, they had been on the battlefield facing off against Thanos. One of the sorcerers had asked Dr. Strange if they had everybody, and then the beautiful man had dropped from a portal. He managed to land gracefully, however, he shot a seemingly meaningful glance at Strange. Then the battle had started in full swing, and Peter had completely forgotten the strange and beautiful man.

That had been all Peter had seen of him.

That is, until the second time he saw him.

It was at Tony's funeral, standing on the side by Thor, looking rather uncomfortable. Peter had been too emotionally distraught over Tony's death to notice more than a short glance. He'd seen Thor, of course, and that was actually how'd he'd seen the beautiful stranger in the first place. But again, he'd been too busy with his grief to actually go up and meet his childhood idol (second only to Tony, but that was too painful a thought to have), let alone the dark stranger.

That was the last he'd seen of him.

Until, of course, the third time he'd seen him. The man had shown up on national television as a potential threat, but Peter had been too busy packing his bags for his school trip to notice more than the headline.

' ** _Friend or_** _ **Foe,**_ _'_ the headline had read. _'_ ** _Has this Cheetah Really Changed its Spots?_** _'_

A very flattering photo had been attached, one that had apparently been on file for him. He'd heard some girls in his class swooning over him, even MJ, the stoic woman she was.

MJ and he had become closer during the school trip, and he even got her a Black Dahlia necklace, ' _just like the murder,'_ She'd said. She'd thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, something that became a rather common occurrence between them. It was entirely platonic, of course, because even though they'd come to love each other, they weren't _in love_ with each other. He'd always been rather affectionate with his friends, though.

After that came the fourth time he'd seen the man. It also happened to be on national television.

Except, not his own. He was staying at Pepper and Morgan's cabin after Mysterio had revealed his identity to the press. School had become a mine-field after that, with people either berating him for answers or asking for autographs or babbling about how they'd known for a while that it was him and _blah blah blah._ On the bright side, it was seemingly forgotten that Mysterio had called him dangerous. People had decidedly chosen which words they'd toss aside and which ones they'd keep from the Bugle's article on him, having already known that it never got _all_ the facts right. Besides, it would be so out of character, wouldn't it?

His Aunt May had thought it wise to get him out of the city for a while, and the school understood and even allowed him to take online classes so he'd stay up to date with classwork.

The television had loudly announced that the beautiful man had stormed yet another lab thought to be linked to Mysterio and all of his little people. Peter couldn't help feeling the strong surge of _something_ in his chest that he couldn't quite name upon hearing that. It was probably a coincidence, really. Maybe Mysterio's followers had been seen as a threat to the Avengers (whatever was left of them, anyway), and he had just been doing his job as a newly inducted Avenger (a fact which had also been stated on the television). Whatever it was that had flared to life in him died again as he convinced himself that no matter what he hoped, it was just coincidence.

The fifth time he saw the tall, gorgeous man had been when he'd been summoned to the Compound to discuss his security about a month after Mysterio's stunt.

He'd been greeted by paparazzi at the front door, and Pepper had just managed to slip him a cloaking piece in the car that was identical to one Natasha had used a few years back to make him look like some average teenager that wouldn't show up in any databases, no matter how many times you tried it.

He'd introduced himself to the paparazzi as Henry Heidegger, the Spider-Man. The name, you might ask? No idea. The tip of his tongue, really. But it had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

A few days later, a newspaper article came out stating his fake name with his "face" plastered to it.

A few weeks later, it was discovered that no such Henry Heidegger matched his "face". The closest match had been a 60-something-year-old man in some podunk town in Western New York, much too far away to be New York City's beloved Spider-Man, and much too old.

After having dealt with the paparazzi, he'd walked inside the compound, and as soon as the door shut, he tore off the film the cloaking device produced. He gave the behind-the-ear piece back to Pepper, who smiled sympathetically. He smiled back, albeit a little half-heartedly.

He took the time to scan his eyes over the room. It was much like it had been, but the cold tile had been replaced with warm wood, and there weren't S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents crawling around. It looked more like the lobby of an apartment complex than a sophisticated intelligence unit. Pepper excused herself to her office, leaving Peter to his own devices. And his own devices told him to explore.

And he did just that. Peter wandered from the lobby to the next room, which looked like a conference-room-turned-living-room, and walked through there. He sat on the couch for a few minutes before getting up again and venturing out into the hall. He was about to turn the corner into the kitchen when he ran, quite literally, into the tall, dark, and mysterious man that he'd only ever caught glimpses of.

"Oh, pardon me." The man said. His hands were on Peter's elbows, steadying him, and Peter understood now what it meant to have an 'electric touch'. Where the man's hands held him, his nerves were set on fire. It felt the same in his own hands where they rested against the man's chest, which was clad in a black turtle-neck of a very soft material. The fabric wasn't quite silk, but it seemed rather close to it.

The man seemed to notice who he was at this moment. "Ah, you must be Peter Parker. I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

Peter's gaze was locked on the man's face, only partially paying attention to what he was saying. The man's high cheekbones and sweeping nose and thin lips and pretty green eyes mesmerized him entirely.

He was brought from his waxing poetic by a small laugh, and the petal pink lips parting to show pearly white teeth. He couldn't help but notice the man's canines were a little sharper than the average human's. Of course, the man was no human. But it still threw Peter a little bit.

A small cough interrupted his thoughts yet again, and the man was still looking at him, albeit a little less patiently.

"O-Oh! I um.. I'm sorry. You're right, we haven't uh... We haven't had the um-The pleasure to meet yet, no, I don't think-" Peter moved out of the man's hold, but immediately missed the touch.

"I'm uh-I'm Peter Parker."

The man's eyebrows pinched together a little. "Yes, I gathered as much."

"Oh... Oh, right, yeah-sorry." Peter looked down nervously at his feet, his hands finding purchase at the hem of his shirt and rubbing the fabric between his fingers, a comfort habit of his.

The man brought a smooth, soft hand to curl under Peter's chin and gently bring his face up to look him in the eye. "You're nervous," the man said, and a part of Peter internally thought, ' _Yeah, no shit, Sherlock'._ "Why are you so nervous, Peter?"

Peter couldn't really describe why he was nervous. Perhaps part of it was this beautiful stranger standing there making him insecure, perhaps another part of it was his manners at war with arousal, perhaps it was simply nerves or hormones. "I can't..." Peter huffed out. "I don't really know."

"Is it me?"

"Huh?" Peter replied intelligently.

"Are you nervous because of me?"

"Maybe? I don't know..."

The man's already small smile fell a little. "My apologies. I suppose I'll take my leave."

Their shoulders brushed as the man walked past him, and Peter seemed to snap out of his trance long enough to ask the man what his name was.

"Loki," came the response. The man had turned around to say his piece and then continued on his way out.

Peter had good enough sense to not latch onto Loki's sleeve as he went, but that didn't stop him staring.

──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ────

Peter saw Loki again, the very next day.

Peter had been talking to Wanda Maximoff, as she'd sensed his emotional turmoil and pulled him aside--unfortunately away from the coffee maker--to talk about loss. He'd assured her that yes, it still hurt, but that wasn't what had him so messy inside. She nodded, doing her best to follow, but she didn't understand, and that was okay, too.

But then Loki, in all of his splendor, waltzed into the kitchen dressed in yet another black turtleneck, but this one was different. It hugged his slender frame in all the right places and even made Peter's mouth water a little. Loki's long legs were just barely outlined by sweatpants that were entirely unfair in Peter's opinion. He himself wore an old hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, but neither was really flattering, they were just comfy. And now he felt like he'd just walked onto a catwalk wearing a burlap sack.

Loki grabbed a mug out of the cabinet above the coffee maker, and Peter would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't follow the motion with his eyes, watching the turtle-neck pull up just enough to show off a small strip of a pale hip bone, watching the fabric stretch to form to what appeared to be lean muscle that made Peter's chest feel a little tight.

Wanda, to her credit, seemed to immediately catch on, and quietly excused herself from the kitchen. Peter hardly noticed her go, still entranced by the tall man across the room from him.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to say hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey. Good um-Good morning!"

Loki hummed a little, adding a bit of creamer to his coffee. Peter tried to keep his heart rate in check as he noticed Loki's mug had a spider emblem on it--specifically, _his_ spider emblem on it. The mug was raised to pretty pink lips, and Peter had to avert his eyes to keep his hormonal body from forming unclean images of those lips.

Loki cleared his throat, a little cough of a thing, to get Peter's attention. "Was there something you came in here for? Or was it just for a bit of eye candy?"

Peter blushed but made no move towards his main goal: the coffee maker. He felt like this distance was a good thing, mainly for his own sanity, but he also wanted to 'accidentally' bump against Loki, just to feel that electricity in his body again.

Loki seemed to notice his turmoil and crossed the room to him instead. A hand was once again placed under his chin to maintain eye contact. "If you want something, Peter, just take it." Loki seemed to almost purr this out, and his touch lasted a few moments longer, before he was, once again, out of sight.

Peter thought there might be a hidden meaning behind those words, but he couldn't exactly figure out what it meant. After a few moments contemplation, he maneuvered across the kitchen and went to grab a mug, slightly disappointed to find that the two main designs for the mugs in the cabinet were his spider emblem or Tony's old Arc Reactor. Tony probably had these mugs made when he was alive. On an upper shelf, a few Black Widow and Hulk mugs were placed, and Peter could've sworn he saw Mjolnir towards the back. _It must have just been a coincidence,_ Peter thought. He took down a Black Widow mug and poured his coffee.

Peter called MJ after that, sat in the room he'd slept in the night before. He told her about his emotional turmoil and how he thought Loki was beautiful and Loki's phrase-with-the-potential-double-meaning.

She'd laughed at him for a solid two minutes, and when she regained her composure, called him a Disaster Gay™ in love. He'd been dumbfounded, but then the puzzle pieces clicked into place. The double meaning had been Loki flirting with him! Maybe... Probably not, actually. MJ had looked about ready to reach through the screen and smack him.

_"Peter, listen to me. He was flirting with you. He thinks you're cute, he's been storming labs connected to the dipshit in a fishbowl, and he's at least studied your appearance enough to recognize you right off the bat after you ran into him. He obviously likes you, at least a little bit!"_

"I don't think he does, though, MJ!"

_"Peter. You are an absolute idiot. You go get yourself that fine piece of ass before I get it for you."_

Peter sighed and agreed, saying a quick 'love you' to her before hanging up.

Now was the task of finding Loki.

It surprisingly wasn't hard. He'd just been sat in the living room reading a book. Peter sat across the couch from him. Loki gave him a nod to acknowledge his presence, but his eyes never left the page.

"Um... What are you reading?"

"Magyk. One of the Septimus Heap books."

"Really? I figured you'd be more interested in like... Foreign books. Like, I dunno... Space books or something. Not children's books. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course-" Loki shot him a quick look that, while not being malicious, clearly told him to shut up.

"I like these books. Besides, these 'children's books' often have a better plot or better worldbuilding than most adult's books." He wrinkled his nose slightly, before waving his hand in the air delicately. A bookmark appeared in his hand in a puff of green smoke. Loki delicately placed the bookmark in his spot and placed the book to the side.

"So Peter, what brings you here?"

"I um... I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Y'know, the weather, stuff like that."

Loki looked understandably confused. Peter had never felt more like an idiot in his whole life.

"I mean, not the weather, but like... How you feel about me-ERCATS."

"Meercats? The strange desert weasels?"

"Yup!" Peter had no idea what had happened. His body seemed to refuse directly asking Loki about his feelings towards Peter.

"I don't... I don't really have an opinion of them?" Loki looked extremely confused.

"Oh, okay," Peter responded.

Loki sighed exasperatedly. "Peter... Is that really what you wanted to ask me? About the weather and meercats?"

Peter sighed, his shoulders falling a little. "I don't think I can ask you, though. It's awkward, and I don't want you to hate me if I'm misinterpreting the signs."

"Peter, I promise you I won't hate you. I don't think anything you could ask could make me hate you." Loki said this in a gentle tone, turning towards Peter and taking his hands into his own. Peter just barely held in a gasp at feeling that electricity like before.

"I wanted to ask if you like me."

"Well, yes, Peter. I like you. You're sweet and pleasant."

"I mean like... Like-like me."

"Does... Saying the same word twice change it's meaning?"

Peter huffed. "Do you- are you in love with me?"

Loki smiled softly at him. "I think I may be getting there. Maybe once we spend more time together I'll know."

Peter's breath caught in his throat again. Loki, trickster God extraordinaire, wanted to spend time with him? "Like a date?"

Loki rolled his eyes a little. "Yes, Peter, like a date."

"Oh. Okay!"

Loki brought one of Peter's hands up his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what's going on, but my paragraph spacing is off. I'll space it properly when I'm writing it, but as soon as I paste it In archive, the spacing like... Triples. It's really annoying.


End file.
